


Thanks for Letting Me Win

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laser Tag, M/M, Nightmare is an ass, and everyone is to him in return, but with a side of NightKiller, hey ghouls the boys are here, inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: The boys go out to play laser tag together one day.It goes exactly as expected, and Nightmare is a sore loser.
Relationships: Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Thanks for Letting Me Win

“You son of a bitch!” Killer shouted, ducking down behind a low wall. “You can’t cover your targets!” He peeked out from around the wall to glare at his boyfriend, who was standing smugly a few feet away, laser gun in hand.

“Technically, I’m not allowed to cover them with my _hands_.” Nightmare said, smugly waving two of his four tendrils above his head. “And I’m not using my hands, so…”

Killer growled, shooting futilely at him for a moment before giving up. “You’ll do anything to win, won’t you?” He snapped, shrinking back behind the wall as Nightmare moved closer to him.

“I don’t see why that’s such a bad thing.” Nightmare said, leaning on the wall Killer was hiding behind.

“Guys!” Killer called out to the others, a little annoyed. “Nightmare is cheating! Help me beat him!” Nightmare laughed. That was when Dust came running past them at breakneck speed, careening around obstacles with Cross hot on his tail.

“Sorry, I’ve got my own problem!” Dust shouted back at them, rounding a corner. Nightmare, who had yet to stop laughing after seeing that particular display, patted Killer’s fluffy hair with a shit-eating grin.

“Shame, Kill.” He teased. “Looks like you’re all alone…”

“Like fuck he is!” Came a voice, coupled with the rapid blasting of a laser gun. Nightmare turned around. “Stop being such a sore loser for god’s sake, Nightmare!” Horror yelled, understanding what Killer had been shouting about.

“I’m not breaking any rules!” Nightmare defended.

“You’re fucking covering your targets!” Killer said, popping his head up from behind his hiding spot.

“You’re no fun.” Horror complained. “Now none of us have a chance to hit you!”

“Sounds like someone’s being a chicken.” Killer teased, knowing a jab like that would push Nightmare in the direction they wanted him to go, as Horror helped solidify his point by making various chicken-like noises.

“I am not a chicken!” Nightmare protested, tendrils flaring out in anger. Killer, who had been waiting for that kind of reaction, took advantage of the target on Nightmare’s back that had become visible. He fired a quick shot at it and _fucking ran_. Like his life depended on it. Which, it might have, considering the yell his boyfriend let out.

“Killer!” Nightmare’s voice rang out and Killer knew he was being chased. Still, he laughed loudly, running quickly down an incline that led back to the first floor. Weaving around obstacles, he tried to lose the aura of impending doom that chased him wildly around the room.

“Guys, help!” Killer called, a laugh still in his voice. “I pissed off the octopus!”

“Fuck off, Killer!” Nightmare shouted from behind him, narrowly avoiding crashing into a wall. There was the sound of another gun going off and Nightmare’s vest let out a sound. He had been hit again.

“More like ‘octopussy’!” Cross called from the rafters; gun still poised from sniping Nightmare in the back. Killer let out a string of high-pitched giggles, still running even though he knew Nightmare had stopped chasing him.

“You’re a fucking _dead man_ , Cross!” Nightmare raged, switching his target and firing rapidly up at where Cross was. Killer rounded a nearby corner and took a moment to catch his breath, still shaking with laughter.

While Cross yelped and hid himself behind the railing, Killer watched two familiar heads peak out from the darkness along the opposite rafter. Horror’s gun appeared and he took a shot, Killer watching with smug satisfaction as his boyfriend’s vest flashed again and he whirled around, pure bloodlust in his eyes.

“Sucks to suck noob.” Dust teased, pulling Horror quickly down for cover as Nightmare yelled and begun firing on the both of them instead.

“Three against one isn’t very fucking brave, asshole!” Nightmare cried, not noticing the person missing from his calculations. “I could just hide my targets again if you keep this shit up!” Feeling very playful, and deciding he wanted to set his boyfriend off even more, Killer slipped out from the darkness and ran past Nightmare, shooting him in the chest as he did. Nightmare let out a screech like nails on a chalkboard and whirled on him, chasing him through the darkness again.

Suddenly, when Killer was rounding yet another corner, two inky tendrils shot out and caught him, slamming him into a nearby wall with just enough force to wind him. “Chill out, babe.” Killer wheezed. “It’s just a game, no need to get so hostile.” Nightmare walked up to him smoothly and would have seemed completely calm if not for the remaining tendrils waving menacingly behind his back. He filled up Killer’s vision, arms planted firmly on the wall on either side of him, gun still in hand, visible turquoise eye narrowed.

“I would have won if you didn’t call me out like that.” Nightmare said dangerously. “There’s less than a minute left on the clock, and you’re beating me.”

“N-Nightmare…” Killer pleaded, still laughing slightly at how serious his boyfriend was taking a game of laser tag. “Let’s talk about this, okay?” Nightmare moved closer to him, noses brushing and breath fanning hot over Killer’s lips. Killer blushed brightly, twitching in the tight hold of Nightmare’s tendrils. “C’mon babe, I’ll let you win next time.” Killer tried, ignoring the rolling feeling of excitement and embarrassment in his stomach.

“No.” Nightmare said evenly, his own cheeks flushing slightly. “Not next time.” And then he kissed him, and every coherent thought that had been running through Killer’s mind abruptly stopped and all he could think about was how _good_ his boyfriend was at kissing. Just as Killer moved to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, Nightmare pulled back.

He gave Killer a small, smug little smile and shot him in the target on his chest, milliseconds before the timer sounded and their equipment shut off. Killer, dumbfounded, only stared after him as Nightmare walked away, sending Killer a wink over his shoulder.

“Thanks for letting me win, Kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that one tumblr post that was like 'take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away' and I thought it was perfect for this couple.  
> Anyways, hoped you all liked it! Comments, kudos, and the blood of my enemies are always appreciated!  
> -Maggic


End file.
